


Celeborn's Lady

by Susana Rosa (SusanaR)



Series: Desperate Hours Alternative Universe (DH AU) D version [29]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Love, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanaR/pseuds/Susana%20Rosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short (some only a few sentences), somewhat chronological little pieces about Galadriel and Celeborn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Foreign Cousin

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter, Celeborn meets Galadriel, then called Artanis. 
> 
> A/N: Thanks to Emma for encouraging words, and to Beth and Kaylee for listening to the ideas contained herein. If anyone has specific ideas that they'd like to see as little ficlets in the courtship or early marriage of Celeborn and Galadriel, feel free to let me know, and I'll try to work them in. I have 16 or so little ficlets drafted, but I wouldn't mind trying for one every day of the month (probably posted several every couple of days, as I don't know if I'll have time every day to post).

Celeborn was fascinated to meet his Golodhrim cousins. That being said, he didn't think much of Artanis, at first. She was beautiful, but cold, distant. Nothing like his own favorite cousin's laughing, mischievous wife. Celeborn had never been attracted to cold ellith. He wanted someone warm to come home to, when his duties permitted.

She stood by beside her brother, just as tall and even more proud than the oldest son of Earwen. When they were introduced, she met Celeborn's eyes directly, as bold as brass. She looked into him, and he resented the intrusion. But he felt a spark...and wondered at it. He didn't even like her.


	2. Celeborn's Lady Part 2: Strident vs. Feminine, or Galadriel and Luthien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn still doesn't like Artanis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Emma for encouraging words, and to Beth and Kaylee for listening to the ideas contained herein. Thanks to Pearl, Minnie, Sparx, Kaylee, Rosemarie, and Beth for feedback (truly appreciated). Thanks also to the guest who left me kudos! 
> 
> If anyone has specific ideas that they'd like to see as little ficlets in the courtship or early marriage of Celeborn and Galadriel, feel free to let me know, and I'll try to work them in. I have 16 or so little ficlets drafted, but I wouldn't mind trying for one every day of the month (probably posted several every couple of days, as I don't know if I'll have time every day to post).

"Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves; vanity, to what we would have others think of us. " - Jane Austen

The royal family and their friends and retainers hosted many events, throughout the course of any given year. In the year that Finrod and Artanis came to Doriath, there were even more parties, more hunts, more picnics, with Aran Elu Thingol's foreign nephew and niece attracting more than their fair share of attention. Finrod fit in fairly well, save for his bright clothing some mannerisms and light-of-heart moments that were strange, amongst the rules of the Iathrim. Artanis, however, she did not fit in, at all. She was beautiful, always impeccably dressed, but she didn't fit in anywhere. Most gatherings ended up resulting at some point with the ellyn in one place, and the ellith in another. Artanis would begin with the ellith, as was proper. But the only one in that group she would really talk to would be Melian. And not long after, she would go and join the ellyn. 

And Elu Thingol let her, whereas before he'd only allowed Luthien and Melian to join them. Even though Artanis was full of herself, proud to the point of arrogant. Luthien, in contrast, just knew herself. Luthien had always joined them at times, and added to the conversation - quite intelligently, but also tactfully. Galadriel, though - she was not tactful. She acted as if she felt herself the smartest elf at any gathering. And worst of all, given the crystalline beauty of her logic, the sheer depth and breadth of her knowledge...it seemed like sometimes, despite being insufferably arrogant, she was, in fact, the smartest elf in the room. Or at the very least, it seemed if she truly belonged there, by the side of the King of Doriath and his most trusted advisors. In a place where no elleth other than Melian and Luthien had ever inserted herself.

The mystery of this to Celeborn, and to many of his kin, was why Elu Thingol would put up with Artanis doing so. "She reminds of Earwen," Celeborn overheard his great-uncle Elu telling his grandfather Elmo, one night when they had both imbibed a fair amount of wine. "Of Earwen," Elu continued, "And of...another. Another whom we lost." Elu Thingol's face grew sad at that, and Elmo reached out to put a hand on his brother's shoulder. 

Celeborn would later realize that Galadriel's resemblance to the mysterious lost elleth was why Elu didn't like Galadriel to play at being a warrior. It wasn't that he felt that Galadriel shouldn't fight because she was an elleth. In fact, Elu seemed to see Galdriel as something other than an elleth, or rather, as an elleth but not an elleth of Doriath, which meant that she couldn't be expected too act like one. Elu did not like Galadriel to fight, because he feared that someday, they would lose her, and it would be like experiencing the loss of someone who had meant much to him, all over again. Much, much later, Celeborn would even understand how his uncle felt. Fear of loss would keep him from making the situation of a young soldier his particular concern, and they would all pay, for that.

But in those early days, in Doriath, although no one save Elu and Melian seemed to really like Artanis, it was Luthien their half-maia daughter who seemed the most disgruntled at Artanis' presence. Luthien had never had to fight for her father's attention, for her unique place as the only elleth other than her mother who joined in the conversations of the ellyn in the royal family. At that time it seemed natural that Luthien should dislike Artanis, because he, too, found Artanis unpleasant. However, years later, it would be apparent to Celeborn - and Luthien would freely admit- that she had just been jealous of the first female rival she'd ever had, with respect to Elu's fatherly regard.

In the early days, there was quite a competition between the two of them, Luthien and Artanis. But it had rules. They tried to outperform eachother, but neither would actually insult, or even directly complain, about the other. They would disagree with the other's conclusions or analysis. But no insults, just reasoned discord. Sometimes with heat behind it, but it was a contest with rules. Between two ellith, Celeborn had never seen the like of their rivalvry. Luthien and Artanis didn't insult one another's clothing, gracefulness, comportment, or attractiveness to the opposite sex. They never complained about the other behind her back. Artanis and Luthien just tried to best one another, in debate, in the hunt, even at embroidery. Luthien even seemed almost jealous of the time that Artanis got to spend in swordplay with the ellyn, though Luthien had no interest in learning a soldier's trade. So it was mostly either at the hunt, or at gatherings when the ellyn would go aside to speak amongst themselves, and Luthien and Artanis would join them, that Celeborn would see clearly the rivalry between the two.

Celeborn thought that his grandfather Elmo and Uncle Gwathion were actually a little amused by the Princess Luthien's contest with Lady Artanis. Perhaps they found some mirth in seeing someone compete on a level with Luthien. Melian and Elu's only daughter was loving and sweet but often baffling and unpredictable, and disturbingly competent at anything to which she truly applied herself. Melian was certainly amused, when Artanis joined them. And Elu was tolerant. He was already tolerant, even doting, with Luthien. And Artanis was like Luthien, in many ways. More strident, but in her actions not at all unlike Luthien. Celeborn could see that, in those rare moments when he was inclined to be fair to his abrasive, un-ellleth-like, foreign cousin.

Celeborn's father Galadhon disapproved of Galadriel even more than Celeborn did. In Galadhon's eyes, Melian and Luthien were an exception to any rule, because they were who and what they were, King's wife and daughter, and Maia and half Maia. But Gwathion did not think such behavior was fitting in any other elleth, and he would tell Celeborn so, with dark comments about what he would do to Galadriel were she his responsiblity. At one point, he even approached Galadriel's brother Finrod about her behavior. Finrod thanked Galadhon for his opinion courteously enough, but though he nodded while Galadhon spoke and even seemed to agree at times, his eyes were laughing. Celeborn, at least, knew that Finrod would not do anything to rein in his sister's behavior. Nor did he.

Meanwhile, the rivalry between Artanis and Luthien continued. That is, until one day, when they came back from a ride inexplicably soaked to the skin and both still giggling. Celeborn was there when it happened, and Galadriel giggling was something to see. For the first time in his memory, she looked almost like a normal elleth, save prettier than any that Celeborn had ever seen. Except for Luthien, who was more than just an elleth, being half Maia. And the way that Galadriel's dress clung to her lithe yet curvy form...well, there was that spark, again.

After that, there was still some competition between Artanis and Luthien, but it had almost a friendly air to it. As if they were two duelists, acknowledging the one another. And Luthien began to defend Galadriel, when others complained of her.

"Look at her, strutting about like a peacock! She is so terribly vain!" One of Melian's ladies disparaged cattily.

"Ai, mellon muin nin. You just do not know her well yet. She is not vain, merely very proud." Luthien corrected, and then added with a mischevious smile, "And not without some reason for pride - the dress she wears today, she sewed herself."

And that particular lady, who was famed in elite circles for her prowess with a needle, scrutinized Galadriel more closely, commenting "She did, did she now..."

But even though Lutien had evidently accepted their strange cousin, Artanis was still too strident for Celeborn to enjoy being around her. Oh, her wit was sharp. Engaging her in debate was always stimulating. In fact, Celeborn would go so far as to say that, annoying as she was, he found conversation with her intriguing. Someitmes he even felt that spark yet again, although it seemed that she did not. 

But still, Celeborn did not care for Artanis. It was mostly because she wanted to be treated like an ellon, because she so clearly felt that she deserved the freedoms of being male, that Celeborn could not help but dislike her. Why couldn't she just be satisfied with who she was? Elu treated her well, and the ladies of Doriath would accept her if she would just act as if she knew her place. But instead, Artanis would always claim the same privileges as her brother, as if they were her right. Finrod took this with a weary but amused acceptance which baffled Celeborn, for he liked Finrod, and found his male cousin quite sensible otherwise.

"'Tani is willing to pay for her privileges. In fact, she is tediously insistent upon it." Finrod told him with a wry grin, "She likes to dress prettily and sleep late into the morning, but she'll carry her own weight, wake early in the morning with the ellyn when we're traveling. She'll take a shift at guard and a shift at hunting, put up her own tent and light her own fires and in every way accept that if I am expected to perform a duty, she will be as well. That's just how she's always been. One becomes accustomed to it, after a while."


	3. Celeborn's Lady Part 3: Shocking Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel does something shocking, and Celeborn sees her in a new light.

Celeborn had not himself been a competitor in the tournament, that fateful day. He had been too newly returned from an errand on his great-uncle the King's behalf. Celeborn recalled having found it strange, but somewhat pleasant, to sit in the King's pavilion with his family for once, rather than competing.

He and his father watched the knights in their contests of skill, their flying arrows and flashing swords. The young son of a friend of Celeborn's had taken the field that day, against his father's wishes. Celeborn kept a close eye on the youth, worried that some competitor's ambition would overwhelm honor, resulting in an injury for the boy. The youngling was too inexperienced for this field. Celeborn feared that even if he survived the day unharmed, his pride would take such a beating that it would be hard for his confidence as a warrior to recover. 

But the mystery knight in shining armor who engaged his friend's son was kind and generous. Matching blow for blow with patience but not condescension, the mystery entrant allowed the youngster to show off all of his skills as a fighter, before defeating him at last in a move calculated to appear lucky rather than effortless. 

"A fine heart in that warrior's breast." Celeborn's own father had noted with approval, at the time. "Might make a decent armsmaster, someday. If he gains more skill." 

And it was true, the mystery knight was not the most skilled opponent on the field, far from it. But he was experienced enough, and lucky enough, to make it through until the final round, guaranteeing himself a place in the winner's circle.

Celeborn's attention was not on the winner's circle, or the cheering crowd. It was on his older cousin, Luthien. When Galadhon had spoken in praise of the strange knight, Luthien had looked amused, before sweetly agreeing, in a manner which made Celeborn wonder if the mystery knight might be one of Melian and Luthien's commoner 'projects.' The Queen and her daughter would often go amongst the people of Doriath, making friends with all, and raising up those with particular wit and skill to the attention of the King and his advisors. This would be a particularly aggressive manner in which to present some tailor's son or carpenter's boy. However, Celeborn would not put it beyond Luthien in particular to do something like that, with given her whimsical sense of humor and daring acts in the face of her father's doting fondness. Celeborn just hoped that his royal uncle would not be too upset about it, and put the whole court in a dark mood for that evening's feasting.

As the stranger walked closer to the stands to join the other warriors being honored by the Queen, Celeborn felt rather than saw his foreign cousin Finrod stiffen. Celeborn had turned about to glance at him curiously, but his attention returned to the field before the fateful moment that would change his life, and hers, forever. 

He saw the rain of silver-and-gold hair as the mystery knight's helmet was removed at last. Gold-and-silver hair, and cornflower blue eyes. The rest of the crowd went dead silent, waiting to see how Aran Elu Thingol would respond to this shocking behavior from his foreign niece. 

But for Celeborn, it was the moment he realized that he loved her. It was as if, in that one moment, a wave swept over Celeborn, changing his world and his perception of her entirely. She was like no elleth he'd ever met before. She was completely unafraid of anyone's judgment. She was brave to the point of folly. She was proud, but fair. Fair enough to let an untested boy show off his promise rather than glorify herself by defeating him quickly, even though it was clear that she yearned to prove her skill in the ellyn's discipline of war. 

"Does she always do things like this?" Celeborn recalled having asked her brother Finrod, bemused and already half-way to besotted. 

"Oh, you have no idea..." Finrod had replied, in a tone of utmost elder-brotherly exasperation. 

That night Celeborn danced with her for the first time. He found that he was not at all put off by the bruise upon her chin, save that he did not want to see her hurt. Not ever.


	4. The Lady's Disinterest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artanis' initial reaction to learning that Celeborn would like to court her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest chapter. 
> 
> "A woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle." - Attr. to Gloria Steinem

"What in Valar's name would I do with a husband, brother?" Artanis had asked Finrod when he approached on Celeborn's behalf. And Celeborn could tell that her shock and disbelief were real. It was a good thing that he had been fore-warned.


	5. Tempestuous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn's wooing of Galadriel begins

Their courtship did not run smoothly. Celeborn had meant to be the perfect suitor. He had always been successful at everything in life that had truly mattered to him. As an heir, he had earned his father's pride, not an easy thing to do. As a diplomat and an attendant, he had earned his royal Uncle's respect, also not an easy feat. So Celeborn had expected that Galadriel, once he won her regard, would be pleased by his regard and respectful gestures of affection. 

It was not so. Flowers and sweetmeats meant little to Galadriel; she was more likely to give them away to the less fortunate. Showing her gentle regard more often than not blew up in Celeborn's face. Sometimes she was offended, and sometimes she was amused. And only rarely was she pleased. Mostly she was just incredulous. 

"I'm not interested in a husband," She informed him again, polite and even a bit pitying. 

The politeness made him want to kiss her until she was breathless, and had lost the control to be polite. The pity struck him to the core. It might have been what made him determined to win her love, to make her care for him past reason, as he already cared for her. Celeborn had never given up on anything that truly mattered to him, not ever in his life. And he wasn't giving up on Artanis, whom he called Galadriel. 

"That's not my name," She had protested, not sure whether to be insulted or just confused. Apparently settling on the latter, she informed him, "You can't just go making up new names for people, cousin. That's not how naming works." 

In that moment, only good breeding and years of learning patience in his work as an advisor to his great-uncle the King allowed Celeborn to keep from gnashing his teeth. Instead, he merely smiled, and said "Someday, you will claim the name I have given you with pride." 

Artanis then settled on being insulted, and excused herself with chilly politeness, on the pretext that Queen Melian was waiting for her.


	6. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn's family weighs in, as Celeborn tries to find a little help in figuring out how to woo the Lady Artanis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this and who has reviewed it and encouraged me to continue! For those who have let me know that you like Finrod, I've added a little bit of him to this snippet.

Finrod Felagund left to found Nargothrond before Artanis would give Celeborn more than kindness or pity. 

"You're the first to have ever annoyed her." Finrod told Celeborn, before he left, "And that's something, Cel. 'Tani doesn't even let most suitors impinge on her armor of calm, ethereal, superiority." 

Celeborn smiled, more bewildered than encouraged. 

"Good luck." Finrod said, with a last friendly slap to Celeborn's back, "I think you'd be worthy of her, if she finds within her interest in the path of marriage and wifedom." And it was clear from Finrod's tone that he doubted, most sincerely, whether Artanis could ever find such an interest within her heart. 

But even at that, Finrod was leagues more encouraging than Celeborn's own family. 

His family did not understand Celeborn's love for the elleth his mother described as a "hoyden Golodhrim foreigner." His parents considered it merely a passing phase, but Celeborn's brother and cousins knew him better. 

"She's leading you a merry chase, brother." Galadhil commented, amusement glinting in his eyes. Celeborn favored his younger brother with an offended glare, and snapped a towel at him. That caused Galadhil to jump and yelp in a most satisfactory fashion. 

His cousin Celepharn chuckled, pulling himself out of the water, and brushing droplets away from his face, as he turned serious. "She's not worthy of you." Celepharn told him. 

"I think that she is," Celeborn told his best friend with quiet dignity, "And even if she is not, it doesn't matter. For I love her even so." 

"Well," Celepharn drawled, and Celeborn paid attention, for his cousin was then the only married ellon amongst the three of them, "You've been letting her call the tune, cousin. Maybe you should stop." 

Celeborn half-suspected that his cousin's advice was intended to end the romance, but he took it anyway, because he didn't know what else to try.


	7. Winning her Regard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equilibrium.

"When you were away on our Uncle's errands, I missed you." Artanis told him, surprise and offense warring with affection in her lovely voice. 

"I know." Celeborn told her, with a self-confident smile. Even though he hadn't known. 

She laughed, bold and bright. For the first time, she did not object when he called her Galadriel.


	8. Beating her to the Draw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn changes tactics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When a man keeps beating me to the draw mentally, he begins to get glamorous." - Zora Neale Hurston

When he first began to court Galadriel, Celeborn showed her his respect and admiration in the same manner he would have if Galadriel had been a noble lady of Doriath. 

Later, taking his cousin's counsel, Celeborn stopped letting Galadriel win at cards. He stopped conceding gracefully to her in debates, as a gentleman should. He stopped treating her like a lady when she chose to assume an ellon's privileges, although he never stopped granting her the greatest of respect. He began to tease her, though, as her brother had. But Finrod had never made Galadriel blush, as she did when Celeborn trapped her with his words. 

At first, Celeborn had been letting Galadriel win at swordplay. So he stopped. 

And the looks she gave him for all of that were very gratifying. It was as if she'd finally noticed him, as if she finally felt the same electric shock at his presence that he felt at hers. Even better perhaps were the times when they were sparring, and Celeborn could best her in such a way that it gave him an excuse to hold her slender, tall, delightfully curvy figure against his own chest. And the looks she gave him then...insult covering something entirely different...those were very promising.


	9. In Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance flowers.

Galadriel was luminous. 

Her hair escaped loosely from the ribbons and pearls holding it in place. She knelt among the blue flowers, the monk's hood and aster, planting seeds for the fall. 

Celeborn gave her his hand, to raise her to her feet. Galadriel let him, her blue eyes shining softly. 

His hand lingered on her side, daringly. She didn't push him away. If anything, her eyes glowed more brightly.


	10. Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn knows that Galadriel has her flaws.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this and who has reviewed it and encouraged me to continue! A further explanation of the events very obliquely alluded to in part of this snippet is available, although please warned that it includes a mention of incest, unwilling on the part of the child, although nothing graphic. If you want to read it, it is available at http://archiveofourown.org/works/225657 
> 
> Quote: 
> 
> "There is a crack in everything. That's how the light gets in." - Leonard Cohen

Galadriel had a demon of a temper. She was proud, even haughty. But she was also brave, and strong, and a valiant defender of anyone she loved. And even of anyone who needed defending. That terrified Celeborn, sometimes. 

Galadriel saw potential where others saw only failure. She saw elves not only as they were, but as they wanted to be. She never tried to hide from the truth, even when it was extremely painful to her. 

She was also broken, inside. Small, practically imperceptible fault-lines ran from the brave, cool facade which she presented to the world, all the way down to the crystalline, diamond core of Galadriel. Celeborn wasn't sure that anyone but him had ever seen those cracks. Her own people didn't know of them. 

But because Celeborn had loved others who had endured such pain, he saw. Not just the pain and the damage, but also the strength. Something terrible had broken the elfling Galadriel's heart and spirit into tiny fragments. She had put them back together, had used her pain as a weapon to turn weakness into strength. But strength often conceals hidden weaknesses, and when she tried to love him, they both found that sometimes she couldn't. She had put herself back together, but she still wasn't whole. And that might have been the end of their courtship, if Celeborn had let it. Which he wouldn't. 

Celeborn loved Galadriel anyway, as much as she would let him. He even found her help, though she would have kept her silence rather to endure such pain anew in order to grow. Fortunately for him and his beloved, Celeborn's Aunt Melian was discreet as well as powerful, and knew of hidden, hurtful sorrows. In time, Galadriel's wounds healed, at least enough to banish the shadows from her eyes when he touched his lips to hers. 

Galadriel could never cede anyone else power over her, not willingly. She always had to leave a door open from which to escape. Celeborn didn't think that Galadriel had ever trusted any other elf except herself. At least not until she told him that she trusted him entirely, and meant it. Galadriel did not lie. She might tell less than the whole truth; but she would never lie. Not even the little social lies which might have made her more popular with Celeborn's family, and the other elves of Elu Thingol's court. 

Normally, Galadriel listened with a willingness to be persuaded. It was not clear from her manner that such was so, and it was rare indeed that anyone else managed to persuade her to change her intended course. But when Galadriel realized that she had made a mistake, she would admit it. She didn't like to; but she always would. Galadriel was proud, but her innate fairness compelled her to admit her own flaws, no matter how much she might dislike the individual who had proven her wrong. And mercy tempered her judgement, even when she hated the actions which had led her to condemn someone. 

Galadriel didn't really care what anyone thought of her. She wasn't willing to change herself for anyone whom she didn't love, and she was not an elleth who loved often. It made her relationships with Celeborn's family fraught with disharmony and misunderstandings, which pained him. 

But despite Galadriel's flaws, Celeborn wanted always to make this elleth smile, to see her laugh. He wanted to challenge her stubbornness, her set assumptions, but he also wanted to see her succeed. At anything, anything she wished to do.

One of Galadriel's flaws was ambition. But he had ambition, too. He soon realized that someday in the distant future, he wouldn't be opposed to ruling a land beside her. That maybe, Galadriel had been the answer to questions he'd always carried in his own heart. He had simply never known that they were there, and had thus been unable to give them voice. Celeborn realized that it was not that Galadriel had created in him desires that he'd never had. Rather, it was like she had awoken them, from some place deep within Celeborn's soul where they had been sleeping. Where they might have always slept, had he never loved her. And Celeborn would never regret that. Life without Galadriel would have been for Celeborn no more than a life half-lived. And for more reasons than just because she brought him joy.


	11. Flaws II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn has his flaws, too.

He had his flaws, as well. His father had blistered his backside countless times for gambling, but Celeborn refused to stop. It was fun, and besides, he usually won. In every other way he did his best to be his father's perfect heir, but this one rebellion he permitted himself. 

After a night of drink and carousing and some foolish betting of more pocket money than he had, he woke up to find Galadriel looking at him, her face carefully neutral. She handed him a steaming mug of something that smelled absolutely awful. 

"Never bet more than you can afford to lose. And don't gamble drunk; you don't do it well." She told him, and he knew who had covered his bets, and never told anyone of his lapse. Everything always between them first, and usually last. That was Galadriel's philosophy, and mostly he agreed.


	12. Approval and Disapproval

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galadriel's kin welcomed the news of their courtship. Celeborn's, not so much.

From the first, Galadriel's oldest brother Finrod took a liking to Celeborn, and his younger brothers followed suit. In fact, her brothers were at first amused by his interest in her, and then incredulously grateful for her interest in him. 

"I never thought to see my sister find love," Finrod wrote Celeborn from Nargothrond. "Among other things, I never truly believed that she'd find anyone who was ellon enough to realize that her strength does not lessen his own. My brothers and I are all well pleased by the possibility of someday gaining in you a new youngest brother-by-marriage (Aegnor, in particular, would be pleased not to be the baby brother anymore). But mind you, don't hurt our baby sister. For cousin or not, we would make you regret it!" 

That letter heartened Celeborn, and even made him laugh. He wasn't scared or offended by the threat. For one, he had no intention to ever treat Galadriel with anything but kindness and honor. And for another, he knew that he and the other ellyn of his family would make similar threats to any ellon who dared to court Luthien. 

Galadriel had evidently received a similar letter, which put her into a bit of a pet. "My brothers said that I should marry you quickly, because they want someone to keep an eye on me! And that I'm lucky that I haven't scared you off! Oh, I'm going to write their cooks and their maids and their laundresses. Realistic looking spun sugar bugs in their food, and purple dye in their soap...and then we'll see who laughs..." Galadriel broke into dark mumblings about plans about further petty vengeances at that point, and Celeborn stifled a laugh. So would he undoubtedly react, had his brother Galadhil sent him a letter thusly worded! 

Unfortunately, Celeborn's own family was not so pleased with the courtship. With the exception of Luthien, Melian, and perhaps Elmo, who kept his own council, Celeborn's romance was the source of nearly universal disapprobation amongst the scions of Doriath's royal house. 

Celeborn's parents, in particular, disapproved of Galadriel. Oh, they accepted his love for her eventually, because Queen Melian approved of the match. But they were still unhappy. 

"If you are truly sincere about making....THAT ELLETH your wife," His mother had lectured, "Then you had best teach her to respect our ways." Celeborn knew that his mother thought the best way to do that would be to keep his beloved permanently red of bottom. Celeborn made 'mm-hmm' noises at his mother until she left him alone, and desperately hoped that he could avoid having her and Galadriel in the same room together for more than long enough to exchange pleasantries, at least until after they were married. 

"She's...passingly attractive, in an odd, ellon-like way." His father managed, "And she seems sturdy. She should bear you fine sons." It was faint praise, but welcome, after years of opposition. 

They wanted him to change her, but Celeborn knew that only time and love could do that, and that she would change him as much as he changed her. Galadriel had never had any desire to learn how to dance to anyone's tune but her own. Although she could tread a line for a time if circumstances demanded it, or if the hearts of those she loved demanded a different course.


	13. Betrothed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrothed, at last.

"I do not know if I can love you as much as you deserve to be loved," She told him, sorrowful but not guilty. It was simply the truth as she saw it. "But I do love you, and a life without you would lose much of its joy." 

"It is enough." He told her, and it was. He knew that he could heal her heart further, in time. Galadriel's foresight failed her in matters of the heart, but Celeborn's did not. He knew that marrying her would be the best long-term gamble of his life. 

And then he rejoiced, for she had said "yes," at last.


	14. To Nargothrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn seeks Finrod's blessing

After she pledged her troth, he could not wait to get her eldest brother's permission. Celeborn wanted to be married as soon as possible, so that Galadriel would not have time to change her mind. So he left for Nargothrond, in the dead of the winter. He took with him only his retainer Brombellas, who was loyal enough to follow him, and young enough not to think to report Celeborn's folly to his father, or even to his cousin. Who would have stopped him. So together, Celeborn and Brombellas traversed ice-choked waters, blinding snow, and orc-infested lands. At last they came to Nargothrond. 

In Nargothrond Galadriel's eldest brother Finrod Felagund greeted Celeborn as a kinsman, with joy for his visit and elder-brotherly scolding for the timing of such visit. When Celeborn begged of Finrod permission to wed his only sister, the Aran of Nargothrond laughed uproariously, and said, "You have my blessing, and my hopes for your joy. But you had better have asked 'Tani first, my brother-to-be, or Valar help you."

Finrod treated Celeborn as his brother, and feted him royally. But Celeborn was determined to return immediately, and so Finrod Felagund gave him an escort, and blessed him again.


	15. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, his future wife surprises even Celeborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has a discipline scene, whereas most of the chapters in this story have not, so please be fore-warned.

Celeborn knew that there would be consequences waiting for him in Doriath, after his precipitous and dangerous journey to Nargothrond. But he did not expect them to come from his future wife. The women of his kingdom did not spank their husbands. But he had forgotten that Galadriel came from elsewhere. And that she was counted an exception, even there. 

"Do not ever risk your life in such a foolish manner again," Galadriel lectured, her hand smacking firmly down upon his already blazing bottom, as he knelt over the back of her settee. 

Weeping now, and she was not a woman who wept, Galadriel collapsed on the settee beside him, pulling his head into her lap. "Promise me that you will never risk your life so lightly again. Not for me, not for anyone." She bent down to kiss him, her tears making her lips taste of salt. 

His breath hitching with sobs, Celeborn promised. It had been a foolish, dangerous, thing to do, but he had not been willing to take the chance that Galadriel would change her mind about marrying him. 

Her hand reaching down to stroke his flaming bottom soothingly, Galadriel said through her own tears, "I would never have broken my word to you, in this. Not unless my very life or your own were at stake." 

After that she made him as comfortable as possible, curling herself around him. And Celeborn would have thought that the night ended fairly well, save that Galadriel had paddled him so firmly with her bath brush before ending his chastisement with her surprisingly strong hand.


	16. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter also contains spanking. Most of the future chapters will not. I will try to remember to note when they do.

Sometimes circumstances did demand that Galadriel dance to someone else's tune, and Celeborn had to lead her. 

"You cannot disrespect our uncle the Aran in such a manner, Meleth." Celeborn lectured her as she angrily brushed her hair, "Even if his decrees are sometimes...less than entirely fair from your perspective." 

"Less than entirely fair..." Galadriel hissed, furious, before flinging the sturdy brush at the wall with all of her strength. "Celeborn," She said tightly, "Ordering that poor elleth imprisoned could not be fair BY ANYONE'S STANDARDS. Aran Finwe wouldn't have done it. " 

Which was one of Galadriel's lowest standards of kingship. Celeborn wondered how his spirited love had ever managed to get along with the previous Noldorin King, even if he was her own grandfather. But he had greater worries, just now. 

"My great-uncle told me to deal with your impertinent defiance, or he would be forced to do something about it." Celeborn quietly informed her. "Please, Galadriel-nin," he implored, kneeling before her, "Surrender your pride to me, so that I do not have to see my heart's dearest joy submitted to the King's justice." 

Galadriel clasped his hands in hers, and nodded slowly. "What must I do?" 

He was so very proud of her for extending that trust. She had spanked him that one time before, but he did not have her fears. That she feared him, even now, made him want to go back in time and kill the elf who had put such pain in her eyes with his bare hands. But he knew that even the thought darkened his soul, so he thanked the Valar that the monster was safely dead. And he kissed his future bride softly, in praise of her courage. 

Then he fetched the brush, and settled her gently over his lap on her large silver-and blue bed. He very carefully lifted her skirts, and parted her undergarments so that her pale, beautiful bottom was bared to the chill air. He'd seen her nude before, so it was not his first sight of her lovely rear. They were not married yet, but she did not care much for formalities unless they held ceremonial power. And he was too in love with her to argue the point. 

Even though he'd seen her nude before, he was still shocked momentarily breathless by the sight of her bare bottom trustingly presented to him, framed in lace and silk. She was very still. Someone who did not know her as well as his own hand would think her overly proud; he knew her to be uncertain, anxious. So he patted her bottom gently, to reassure her. 

"This will not be pleasant, meleth." He warned her, as she always preferred to be told the truth. "But I swear that I will never injure you, and that I will always do my best to protect you." 

"I know," She told him, and nodded for him to begin. 

His first swats were tentative, almost gentle. He wanted to warm her bottom up gradually, so that the experience would not be as much of a shock. To his surprise, she almost seemed to like the first part of the spanking. Celeborn had to be very firm with himself, to not explore that interesting reaction further. But because he knew he must be stern, he began to spank his love more firmly, quickly turning her bottom and the very tops of her thighs a dark shade of pink. She gasped as he swatted the lower, more senstive parts of her backside, but managed to keep from showing any other reaction. He loved her for her stubbornness even as he assured her that crying out was no shame, and that she would likely have no choice before he was through with her. Then he laid the cool wood of the brush against her warmed bottom cheeks in warning, before using the brush to turn her backside from dark pink to blazing red. She yelped, she wriggled, and it would have been an alluring show save that Celeborn knew he was causing her such pain. To protect her, but still. When he was at last finished, he held her in his arms. And promised her that if they ever became rulers of their own land, they would try to be better. 

"Or at least more fair." Galadriel replied, between gasps.


	17. Butterflies and a Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn marries his lady at last.

Some ellith would have hesitated to have Luthien stand right beside them on their wedding day. For Galadriel was beautiful, but she was only the second most beautiful female Celeborn had ever seen. Luthien, by leagues and leagues, was the most lovely. Beside her, even Galadriel seemed plain. 

But Galadriel did not care. "She's our cousin, and my friend." Galadriel told him, and then, "Besides, being called "fair" has never mattered to me that much. I'd rather be praised for other attributes, like courage and wisdom and mercy. Things that are harder to achieve, but which matter more." 

All of the ellith who stood beside Galadriel that day carried bouquets of flowers. Luthien changed them into butterflies...flowers dancing in the warm, soft summer air. Celeborn thought that it was objectively lovely, however most of the ellith in his family began shrieking as the butterflies tangled in their hair and clothing. All of the ladies were outraged, except for three. Queen Melian, who smiled bemusedly. Celepharn's wife Neldiel, who giggled and pulled a cube of sugar from somewhere, placing it on her palm so that the newly-winged butterflies would alight. And Galadriel, who asked Luthien calmly if it was going to be confusing for the butterflies who were once flowers to now be butterflies. 

"I hope not," Luthien replied, a look of worry coming over her devastatingly beautiful face, "For I do not know exactly how I changed them into butterflies, so I do not know exactly how to change them back." 

"They seem happy enough," Queen Melian reassured her daughter with a kind smile, "Let them be butterflies, at least for now." 

And so it was that Galadriel became Celeborn's wife, in a golden grove in long-ago Doriath, brightly colored butterflies dancing in the soft breeze above them.


	18. My Lady's Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn married not just Galadriel, but also the elves who served her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kaylee, whose character Niniel I am borrowing. The other OCs I came up with to populate some of my earlier stories and give the canon characters other people to interact with.

When they wed, their households wed also, or at least were joined together under one roof.

Celeborn, as one of Elu Thingol's nephews, had his own staff, cooks and maids and valets, grooms and secretaries. But Celeborn's principal attendants were Aravellas, who had served Celeborn's father Galadhon, and Aravellas' family, including his son, Brombelllas, who was Celeborn's friend as well as one of his guards. 

Galadriel's household was smaller, but, from the perspective of Celeborn, entirely too familiar with his lady. 

The prophetess Faenglorien had served Galadriel since Celeborn's wife was but a tiny elfling, and she felt free to discuss any topic with her lady. Free to interrupt their sleep and enter their bedchamber in the middle of the night, to tell Galadriel that the moon and stars were perfectly aligned for scrying. And Galadriel went, leaving her husband to follow. Sometimes to fume, and sometimes to wonder. Later, Celeborn accepted that the work that Galadriel did with Faenglorien was important. They foresaw forest fires, and early snows. Sometimes Celeborn would stay in their warm bed, if Galadriel was warmly dressed ere she departed. Other times, feeling protective of his wife, Celeborn would follow, draping a cloak around his wife's shoulders, and waiting patiently under the quiet sparkling stars until Galadriel and her handmaiden had seen all there was to see. Then he would lead Galadriel to an early breakfast and a nap, exchanging a commiserating smile with Sinyefal, the husband of Faenglorien, who was doing much the same with his own wife. 

Celeborn quickly became fond of Sinyefal, who was practical, a healer-in-training and a gifted carpenter. Celeborn had no quarrel with Faenglorien, either, beyond a certain lack of respect of normal social boundaries. But a prophetess who lived often in her visions was due some slack on such a matter, and Faenglorien was otherwise a force for unity in Celeborn and Galadriel's divided household. She was polite, she was gracious, and she was unabashedly a fan of Celeborn. When one of Brombellas' more boorish friends asked Faenglorien what she was even doing in Doriath, now that her odd Lady had captured their Lord and no longer needed her foreign attendants, Faenglorien had a reply ready. 

"My lady's heart is here," Faenglorien told the youth, her sweet, truthful words defusing his bile, "We serve Lord Celeborn as well as our Lady. Besides, I have followed my Lady to strange new places before. It is not so great a manner to remain in one, particularly not one so beautiful, with such a lovely people. We hope to come to be at home here, as Doriath is the home of our Lady's heart." 

Celeborn also grew to have a grudging fondness for Faenglorien's brother Celvafinion. Celvafinion spent most of his time with Celeborn's grooms, kennel masters, and falconers. They had quickly welcomed the strange, gentle Noldo as one of their own, for few had as sure a touch with an injured horse or hound or winged creature, as Celvafinion. 

Of all of Galadriel's attendants, Celeborn found Ilcetiel, the sword-wielding accountant, and her husband, Sendoron the warrior, the hardest to bear. Ilcetiel was not comfortable in Doriath, and she drove Galadriel sometimes into rides along dangerous trails, in an attempt to escape that discomfort. Sendoron was even worse. He hated and despised the Sindar. All of them. Including Celeborn. Galadriel, when she heard of Sendoron's insults, had a quiet conversation with him. After that, Sendoron went from open disdain frequently accompanied by loud and demeaning comments, to fulminating, brooding anger, with the occasional muttered complaint. Still, neither Ilcetiel nor Sendoron made it easier for Galadriel, in joining Celeborn's family or establishing herself in Doriath. 

This was made worse after Aran Elu outlawed the speaking of the Noldorin tongue, and the strange inventions and customs brought by the Noldor from Aman. Most of Galadriel's attendants - Faenglorien, Celvafinion, Ilcetiel and Sendoron - were Noldorin, and not only Noldorin, but of middling to high birth. Most had been in Galadriel's service for centuries upon centuries. Only Sinyefal was a relative newcomer, having met and married Faenglorien just after the kinslaying at Alqualonde. All of Galadriel's elves were gentle with Sinyefal, in honor of that loss. Sineyfal was kind and gentle himself, so Celeborn found himself more and more fond of the soft-spoken Lindarin ellon. 

"It would be easier," Celeborn gently explained to Faenglorien, the senior member of Galadriel's staff and the elf in her service whom he thought was most likely to be able to understand and act upon his suggestion, "If you could convince your lady and her other elves to more carefully abide by my Royal Uncle's decrees, regarding the speaking of your tongue and the not-so-careful 'hinting' you've done with certain craftsmen, concerning how their skills might be improved." 

"Oh!" Faenglorien had exclaimed, surprised. "I suppose that might be better, yes." Sighing, she confessed to Celeborn, "It would be easier in all respects if Laureamoriel and Laurefindil had come with us, instead of staying with Turgon. Laureamoriel had the sweetest way of explaining things, and even Galadriel was more often than not swayed by her." 

"That must have been quite a trick." Celeborn admired, somewhat jealous. 

Faenglorien nodded, "It was. But Laurea managed our lady through soft-spoken cleverness, much as do you. She would not be as much of a help with Ilcetiel, and even less with Sendoron. Only Lady Niniel, who used to be the chief adjutant of Lady Galadriel's household, had any handle at all on Sendoron without resorting to our Lady's threats." Faenglorien sighed again, "But Niniel...would not be happy, here. She lost much during the journey across the Helcaraxe, and needs the comfort of the familiar in Nargothrond to heal." Faenglorien didn't say so, but Niniel was of the same opinion on the Sindar as was Sendoron, and a large part of the reason she had left Galadriel's service to return to Nargothrond and play nurse to the royal elflings there was that Galadriel had begun courting Celeborn. But what Faenglorien said was also true, and Celeborn had little time to spare to think of an elleth he'd barely met some years ago, when first Galadriel came to Doriath. Celeborn did think more of Niniel, when Galadriel's letters to her became longer and longer over the years. If his wife missed her former chief handmaiden so very much, Celeborn did not particularly mind the thought of her returning to Galadriel's service. 

Faenglorien and the others did not exactly stop their meddling in the crafts and technologies of Doriath. They did stand back more, at Galadriel's order. 

"You must think us backward," Celeborn murmured, offended and ashamed, upon reading books sent from Galadriel's brothers in Nargothrond, which had clearly been printed on a printing press. A technological advance which did not, as yet, exist in Doriath. 

"Not really," Galadriel countered, busily drawing up plans to fund different commercial interests in Menegroth, "We have more in the way of technology, yes. But we had to cheat off of the Valar to get it. You Iathrim have an impressive Kingdom with a more than functional infrastructure, all of which you've accomplished without the direct help of the Valar." Galadriel looked up at him, with an endearing smudge of ink upon her nose. 

"Actually," Galadriel began, as Celeborn's annoyance dissipated in the interest of fighting a laugh at how cute and silly his wife looked, "I think that Uncle the Aran Elu is right as much as wrong, in barring innovations from the Noldor in Nargothrond. I'm interested to see how your craftsmen come up with, say, a printing press, on their own. The ink that your scribes have recently developed to resist fading is better than anything we came up with in Aman. Sometimes letting technology develop on its own brings different answers that are in some ways better." 

Galadriel rubbed her nose and then continued with a triumphant grin, "Besides, once one of your book binders HAS a printing press, it's child's play for one of my people to go and take a look, and suggest improvements based upon the best features in both models." 

"I'm so glad that the world is once again remaking itself in accordance with your whims." Celeborn told his wife sarcastically. 

She laughed, because she could laugh about herself, with him. "We'll all get further this way, though." She told him. 

Celeborn agreed, and thought that Doriath, as little as it appreciated Galadriel from time to time, was lucky to have her. Even though she was not the most personable of elves, she cared. And she was so smart, so perceptive, so good at figuring out how to make things work, how to make them better. How to add to the whole. Celeborn, who was no slouch as a scholar, often had to struggle to keep up with Galadriel. And sometimes, she had to struggle to keep up with him. Together, they made a powerful team.


	19. Intertwined, Less and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celeborn hadn't realized, before they wed, that one of their careers would have to be seconded to the other. And he would never have expected it to first be Galadirel who would sacrifice her work to follow him, and support him, while he went about his diplomatic missions. In fact, at first, he really didn't want her to. As much as he loved her, Galadriel and diplomacy did not seem like a promising mixture to Celeborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write this and who has reviewed it and encouraged me to continue! Special thanks to Dee and FC, both of whom I think I forgot to thank for feedback on these stories recently. Please be assured that I greatly appreciate every comment! That the readers on this lovely community have been enjoying these snippets has really helped encourage me to continue them. 
> 
> Quote: 
> 
> Excerpt from La Respuesta a Sor Filotea (Sor Juana Ines de la Cruz)
> 
> “I do not hate those the most who condemn me vilely, but rather those who admonish me for my own good that I should not learn, as it is not the place of women. It seems that they are all possessed of another motive…no less potent though less well founded, for it resembles a maxim of that impious Machiavelli: ‘to abhor the person who becomes significant because that one tarnishes the fame of others.’ And all the worse if that one is a woman, because if a woman can rival the great masters, it means that our society is based on inherently incorrect assumptions of inequality. Why should there not be great and learned women teachers now as there were in the past, such as courageous Deborah, the knowledgeable Queen of Sheba, the Judge of Unbeleivers, women adorned with the gifts of prophecy, persuasion, piety, and perseverance, like Abigail, Esther, Rahab, and Anna.”

Galadriel understood before Celeborn the full implications of blending their lives together. Celeborn had many duties in Doriath and beyond, which mostly, in the beginning, meant that Galadriel had to adjust her life to accommodate his. And he had not expected that. And he wasn't sure what surprised him more, that Galadriel was willing to subordinate her interests and work to his, or that she ended up being a stellar success as a diplomat's wife, at least outside of Doriath. 

Celeborn traveled often on his royal uncle's business, he was one of Aran Elu Thingol's most talented diplomats. That meant that Galadriel would travel with him...and Celeborn did not know how that would go, at first. His Lady was many good things, but she was not a diplomat. 

He was considering how best to put that...to offer to let Galadriel remain in Doriath, overseeing their household and her various mercantile interests, and serving Queen Melian. Celeborn's lady had few unoccupied hours, as it was. Celeborn could not see how spending over a year traveling to the Falas, the lands of the Laiquendi, and the dwarven settlements trying to put together a trade agreement was going to help his wife's fledgling business endeavors. 

"No, Faen, pack the lighter fabrics as well. The Falas are warmer, this time of year." Galadriel directed, as she carefully rolled scrolls into scroll cases. 

First of, Celeborn thought to himself, Faenglorien would not have been his choice to pack his bags. 

"My Lady," Faenglorien objected, "The lighter fabrics are mostly undergarments, shifts and the like." 

"Two of them can be taken apart and stitched together." Galadriel explained, now packing jewelry deftly into a set of ingenious small pouches, "The white shift and the blue shift can be re-sewn together. A strip of blue down the sides of the gown would be attractive, and it could be paired with half an underskirt of the blue, peeking out from under the white." 

The finer points of women's clothing escaped Celeborn, but it did surprise him that his wife would be so economical. 

"We could afford new gowns for you, meleth, if you insist upon accompanying me." Faenglorien dropped a brush, and Galadriel looked up to Celeborn in surprise. He could even see a shadow of hurt in her cornflower-blue eyes, and he cursed himself for it. 

"Waste not, want not." Galadriel answered, before asking Faenglorien to leave them for a moment. 

"I knew when I wed you that I would lose much of the time which I have previously spent on my endeavors." Galadriel told him softly, "If that is to be your excuse." 

It had been the excuse which Celeborn had planned to use. He paused, not sure how to best approach this sensitive issue. 

"You think that I will be a hindrance to you, on your missions. That I will be deleterious to your goals in revising treaties and reaching trade agreements." Galadriel said baldly. 

"I do." Celeborn agreed. "Not because you are a fool or a simpleton, but you do not like to...conform, and dance delicately and flatteringly around the sensitivities of others." 

Galadriel nodded, seeming hurt but unoffended, "I understand your concerns, Celeborn meleth. However, I think that my presence will be at the least neutral to your work as a diplomat, if not actively helpful. It would not be so- has not been so - here in Doriath, I freely concede that. In our uncle Elu's kingdom, the very essence of who I am constitutes an affront to the underlying fixtures of their -your- society. I am permitted to be as I am only because I am "that foreign elleth," and the King's niece, but I cannot immediately build much of a foundation from that, not with just myself, or myself and Luthien, as figureheads. In other places, Celeborn, I could do better. I don't have to be a part of those societies which you are meant to visit and treat with. All I must do is respect them and reach out to them, as the niece of Elu Thingol of Doriath, the sister of King Finrod of Nargothrond, and the wife of Elu Thingol's nephew. I truly believe that I can do that, husband. And if, after our first few weeks in the Falas, if I am hurting your mission instead of helping it or at least being neutral, then I will depart to visit my brothers in Nargothrond. 

Celeborn conceded, although he still wasn't sure whether having Galadriel accompany him would work. He loved her and he wanted her company, and if it did not work out, Galadriel would not blame him. She was like an ellon, like that. And it would be entirely unexceptionable for her to visit her brothers. They loved Galadriel and appreciated her visits, while if Celeborn were to leave Galadriel behind in Doriath, she would be essentially alone save for Melian, Luthien, and her household. 

And so it was that they departed together for Celeborn's first important diplomatic tour after his marriage to Galadriel. Celeborn and Galadriel, and his elves, led by the warriors Aravellas and Brombellas, and her elves, led by the prophetess Faenglorien and the warrior Sendoron.


End file.
